The nurse who gave them hope:
by Anomalous123
Summary: When Hiro's mother dies in the hospital, Tadashi is left to grieve and look after his newborn child. How can one nurse bring back the light to their eyes, to make them see past the lost so a new beginning can start? AU.


**Summary:**

When Hiro's mother had died in hospital, Tadashi is left to grieve and look after his newborn child. How can one nurse bring back the light to their eyes, to make them see past the lost so a new beginning can start? AU.

 **One shot:**

Tadashi couldn't believe it. All his life, he had never anticipated that something as life-changing as this would have happened to him at the tender age of eighteen. For seven month of knowing, he had watched from afar as this stranger paraded around with their growing child in her stomach. They had met at a mutual friend's party and one of the older guys had spiked the punch, leading to a sexual encounter that had changed both of their lives forever.

Afterwards, they had got together for the scan and had a lengthy discussion about their future. The pair had promised to support the other and started to get to know the other parent of their unborn child. Both teens decided to attend the same school and were into their first year of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

It was a dream come true for Tadashi. Even though he thought he was too young to care for his son, it didn't stop him trying and engaged in every signal activity excepted him too leading up to the little boy's birth. Sadly, as the time came, Leah had passed during the childbirth, leaving him grieving with a baby- his son- to look after.

Lifting his head, he winced at the empty bed and turned towards the proof that the woman had once occupied. The newborn blinked his huge eyes at the young man through the incubator glass. Almost identical eyes stared back blankly, the owner wishing with all his heart to bring his friend and boy's mother back.

It had been three days since she breathed her last and told him to take care of their child. To shower their little Hiro with love and keep him safe. Squeezing her hand, the woman was promised what she had asked and was smiling as her body fell limp within his arms. The man intended to uphold his oath, no matter what. Whatever lay ahead of him, Tadashi was determined to be a good father.

His friends and Aunt came and went. Making sure he was eating and to make sure both of them was okay. Hiro had been in the incubator for a few days, gathering his strength as he was weaker than most newborns when he was born.

"He's cute," a voice to his right commented and he turned to see a smile tugging at her lips. The woman eyes went from the child to the life support machine. "He'll be able to go home in a few days. He's grown stronger this last week. He's lucky to be alive." They had moved him from the incubator to a bed. Hiro had managed to pull through his cold and was nearly recovered.

Tadashi's eyes widened at these words before turning into a grimace. He did not want to be reminded of the circumstances of his son's birth. It was not fair that her life had been taken, but she was right. Hiro was lucky to be alive and for that he was grateful.

A pat on his shoulder made him turn towards her. A warm expression stared back. "There is nothing that can replace what has been lost, but the best thing we can do is respect their wishes and keep close the ones we love. Leah has given you a gift, you would want you to treasure him." And with that, the nurse patted his shoulder, straightened up and walked out of the hospital room.

Tadashi stared after her, shocked before tears gathered in his eyes. All the bottled up emotions came tumbling out as he cried for his girlfriend.

This is the state a doctor had found him and after offering Tadashi a glass of water, the young adult felt so much better. Afterwards, he dedicated to loving and protecting the most important person in his life.

Cass Hamada let out a calming breath, leaning against the wall to provide some support for her shaking body. Footsteps grabbed her attention and the woman looked up to see a nurse approached. The man faltered in his footsteps and he looked up from his signature clipboard to flash her a sympathetic smile. Ignoring the gesture, the smaller adult stumbled forward and awkwardly lowered herself into the chair. Seeing this, the nurse stepped closer, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he started apologetically, " it must be hard, but the poor boy in there needs a parental figure right now and unfortunately, you're the closest he has. He is strong but he can't do this all on his own. I know this is unfair, but you must get it together. For both him and the child." He had seen it many times before and knew that the families best optition was to push on. Dwelling on the past only brought up painful memories.

The woman's head snapped up and glared but tears of august shone in her eyes. Knowing his cue to leave and check in on the patient, he bowed his head before walking away, leaving the female to think.

"Tadashi," the woman started, stepping into the room, only to freeze in the doorway. Her eyes looked to her nephew to his son. She allowed herself a small smile but it never reached her eyes. The youngest Hamada was cooing in glee as Tadashi shook his head, making a silly expression. At her call, the young adult turned and his eyes still reflected hurt and loss, but there was another emotion there, too. That something made her feel that everything was going to be alright. Because, even though things might seem bad, they still had each other and they could get through this. Will get through this.

Because that emotion was hope. And she would find that hope in the darkest of times to come.

"It's time to show Hiro his new home," she announced.


End file.
